Young Justice: The New Season
by patattack
Summary: An alien cat warrior falls from the stars. What will happen, and how will it affect the team. OC fic. Rated T for violence, and swearing.
1. Monsters

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice, or else there would've been a season 3, and also more characters from the Teen Titans, namely Raven, Ravager, Kid Devil and Starfire.**

This is just an idea for a character I had floating around in my brain, and I figured I'd write something down. So, here it is.

Also, this is just an 'as it comes' story, so I won't work on this as much as my other ones. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Young Justice: The New Season<p>

By: Patattack

**Monsters**

Unknown to the people of Earth, a large ship was currently passing by them, way up in space. The ship was fairly large, and well-armed, but appeared to be otherwise undisturbed. However, inside was a different story. Guards were running about, lights were flashing and an alarm was blaring. ''What's going on?'' one of the newer guards asked.

''One of the slaves escaped from cell block 4,'' the lead guard explained.

''Cell block 4? Isn't that where the cat-boy's being held?'' a third spoke up.

''Yeah, but he's supposed to be knocked out, especially with the sedative we gave him.''

''I really hope it's not the cat-boy,'' the newbie moaned with worry. ''I went to a couple of matches it was put in, and man, that thing can fight.''

''What're you talking about?'' the third inquired. ''I haven't been to any of the matches, but I've seen that thing in its cell and it sure didn't look like much. How could something like that be so dangerous?''

''It may not look like much, but that thing's a Felishan,'' the leader said. ''Other than this one, I've never seen any up close before, but I've heard stories from people who have. And if the stories agree on one thing, it's that they can be wicked damn fighters.''

''Last fight I saw, that thing was up against some guy that was probably four times its size and it still took him down. I swear.''

''Put a lid on it, we're almost-''

***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!***

An unbelievably powerful roar resounded throughout the ship, shaking the guards to their very core. ''By the gods! What was that?''

''I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to stop it before it takes out the whole ship.'' Swallowing their fear, the rest of the company followed their commander, hearing the weapons being fired, explosions, screams, roars and other sounds of battle up ahead. When they reached the room the sounds were going from, they all stopped in their tracks, mouths dropping open in shock and horror. Blood was splattered on tables, chairs, walls, the ceiling, everywhere. Bodies were strewn about the floor, broken, crushed and mutilated to the point that there could be no doubt that even a single one of them was alive. And in the center of the room was what could only be described as a monster. It was a veritable beast, standing on two legs, with massive muscles, razor claws and fangs, black eyes gleaming with unbridled rage and overall radiating with sheer power. ''What the hell is that thing?'' one of the guards squeaked, quivering at the beast that towered over them.

''Don't just stand there, blast it!'' the commander shouted, prompting all the guards to raise their weapons and shoot. The beast turned its attention towards them as it was hit by laser fire, their attacks doing little than sting it. The creature retaliated by grabbing a nearby table that was bolted down and ripped it off the floor with a single hand, hurling it into the guards' midst.

Then, with speed that belied its size, it leapt at the guards with claws extended, beheading two of them with one swing. Another guard fired at its face, drawing a growl from the beast before it backhanded him into the wall with enough force to kill him instantly. Following this, it proceeded to cut three guards in half, bite one's face off, flatten two more under its foot and crush another's head like an egg.

''Kill it, kill it!'' the commander screamed frantically as his men were torn apart with such savagery and violence even a Viking berserker would have been stunned.

''Duck!'' someone shouted, hefting a rocket launcher and firing it. The rocket exploded against the creature's back, blocking it from view. Silence reigned for a few short seconds, until the smoke cleared, revealing that the beast was still standing, apparently now even angrier. The one who'd fired the rocket had barely any time to register his shock before the creature was upon him, putting its hand through his stomach. At this point, the few remaining guards dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. It would prove futile, as the beast caught up with them in a single bound, cutting them down like a scythe through wheat, until only the new guy remained, quivering like a leaf.

''Oh gods, please don't hurt me,'' he begged on his hands and knees. The man became even more frantic when he felt himself get picked up by a massive hand. ''No, please let me live, please let me live, please let me live.'' The creature held him up to its face, staring into his eyes with raw hate. ''Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me.'' He cried out in pain as the beast grabbed him with its other hand. ''No, please, don't-'' But he would be shown no mercy, for it was then that the monster pulled, tearing him apart in an impressive and gruesome display of gore.

* * *

><p>Not long afterwards, an escape pod was launched from the ship, moments before the entire thing was consumed by a massive explosion. Seated inside the pod was a humanoid cat about as big as an ordinary teenage boy, except with grey fur covering its body, cat ears on top of its head, a pink button nose, red eyes and a long tail. ''So long, cruel blackhearts,'' the cat-boy said spitefully. ''Han'lak is your slave no more.'' Turning his attention away from the ship's remnants, he focused on the blue and green planet he was now approaching.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you liked, it please review, etc, etc.<strong>


	2. Me-ow!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice.**

So, I just happened to have a moment of inspiration. That's all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Young Justice : The New Season<p>

By : Patattack

**Me-ow!**

_The Watchtower_

Barbara Gordon, formerly Batgirl, now the computer genius and hacker known as Oracle, was up on the Justice League's space station, currently by herself while sitting before a set of controls, until she was joined by Aqualad. ''You know, it seems like there really hasn't been much going on lately,'' the information broker spoke up, attention still focused on whatever she was working at.

''Agreed,'' the Atlantean replied. ''Things have been slow as of late.''

''A little too slow if you ask me.'' Oracle found herself taken away from her work and musing by the disembodied female computer voice announcing the arrival of certain team members via Zeta-Tube.

''_Recognize Tigress B07, Beast Boy B19, Bumblebee B17._''

''Nice work getting into Lex Corp,'' Oracle commented.

''We may have failed the first time around, but we finally got the intel on the remodeled Reach soft drink we were looking for,'' Tigress declared, pulling out a flash-drive from a pocket in her suit.

''Well done, Beta,'' she said, accepting the device offered to her.

''So what's the next step?'' Bumblebee asked.

''Well, since this is Lex Corp we're talking about, these files are sure to have to have some heavy encryption. It'll probably take me a while to get through it all, so you guys can just sit back and chill.''

''No prob- whoa!'' Beast Boy exclaimed, startled as something shot past the watchtower, heading straight for Earth. ''What was that?''

''Give me a second to figure it out,'' Oracle muttered as she typed, bringing up data on the flying object. ''Looks like some kind of escape pod. I'm picking up a life-form inside it.''

''Can you calculate its trajectory? Find out where it's going to land?'' Aqualad asked.

''Checking… Got it! It's going to crash right in the middle of El Paso.''

''Aren't Tim and Cassie there on a double date with Jaime and his girlfriend?'' Bumblebee spoke up.

''Yeah, why don't you just call them up?'' Beast Boy suggested.

''Good idea, Gar,'' Oracle said as she contacted their earthbound friends. ''Beetle's scarab's an asset in dealing with aliens, Wonder Girl's a heavy hitter in case it's hostile, and Robin can cover the rest.''

A short moment later, Cassandra Sandsmark, aka: Wonder Girl, was heard on the other end of the line. ''What's the crisis? Because I hope there's a good reason for interrupting us.''

''Funny you should mention that…''

* * *

><p><em>El Paso<em>

Robin, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle, now all in costume were flying through the evening sky, the former being carried in Wonder Girl's arms, with the latter carrying his girlfriend. As they were heading to where the escape pod had crashed, Robin couldn't help but notice Blue Beetle's dismay, due to the fact that Jaime's girlfriend had insisted on accompanying them. ''Are you sure about this, Traci?'' Robin inquired.

''Relax, Wonder Boy, I'll be fine. Isn't that right, Jaime?''

''Of course, whatever you say.''

''Good boy.''

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Robin looked back in the direction of their destination, catching sight of it a moment later. ''Up ahead, I can see it.'' The foursome flew silently the rest of the way, eventually arriving at a park where the escape pod had crashed. There, they saw a large crater in the ground, in the middle of which was what looked like a big metal ball with a door and rocket boosters. ''Okay guys, approach with caution,'' Robin advised them as they landed, already assessing the situation. ''Beetle, can you scan it to see if our alien's conscious?''

''No problem, hesse.'' Blue Beetle's arm shifted and he pointed it in the direction of the escape pod, only for the door to fly open and a human-cat hybrid to stumble outside, wearing nothing but a loincloth around his waist. ''Uh, I think he's awake.''

Robin remained cautious as he scanned the alien head to toe, taking note of his claws and fangs, sharp eyes, guarded stance, as if ready to pounce at a moment's notice, and the subtle signs that betrayed his less than perfect physical state. The alien boy then opened his mouth, clearly addressing the four teenagers, though neither Robin nor any of the others could understand his words. ''Beetle, translation,'' Robin ordered.

''Right, gimme a second.''

The alien's attention was directed towards Blue Beetle as his arm shifted again, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, speaking more words in his strange tongue. Robin watched as Blue Beetle picked up on the alien's language and began talking to the cat-boy, the latter's look changing from suspicious to a more curious one. ''There's something I'd like to know...'' Wonder Girl spoke up as Blue Beetle and the alien feline were talking. ''What's up with the loincloth? I mean, he couldn't have worn pants instead?''

''I think we can hold off on that question for now,'' Robin said as Blue Beetle finished his conversation, turning towards his friends to relay what information he'd gotten.

''So... turns out Mr. Fuzzball here is called Han'lak, and he's from a species known as Felishans. He said he was stuck on a prisoner ship, but that he broke out from his cell and made it to an escape pod, which, obviously, crashed right here.''

''It could mean trouble for us if someone's chasing after him,'' Robin thought out loud. ''Beetle, ask him if his 'captors' are going to come after him.'' The armored teen spoke to the alien boy again for a short moment, before turning back towards his friends.

''He said his captors are all dead, because the ship blew up completely right after he escaped.'' Nodding at this, Robin put a finger to his ear, contacting the Watchtower on his communicator, and once he got in touch with Oracle, he proceeded to relate what Blue Beetle had told him.

''Other than that, he's yet to demonstrate any super-powers beyond having claws and increased strength, and he seems potentially dangerous, albeit in rough shape, but he hasn't proven hostile,'' Robin finished explaining the situation to Oracle.

''Alright, I'll contact Miss Martian and Superboy to pick him up in the Bio-Ship so we can bring him over to Star Labs. You guys just need convince him to come along peacefully.''

''Okay, Oracle. Robin out,'' the Boy Wonder said, turning to his friends to tell them her instructions.

Blue Beetle then started talking again to the cat-boy, who still carried suspicion in his eyes, but eventually he gave a slow nod, apparently agreeing with whatever Jaime had told him. ''He said he'd agree to come with us and hear what our friends have to say, but he has one condition.''

''What is it?'' Robin asked.

''He's hungry.''

''Easy enough,'' he said in relief. ''Glad this didn't go down worse.''

''Hey, Robin, does he look a little beat up to you?'' Traci spoke up as they were all waiting for the Bio-Ship.

''Somewhat,'' he replied. ''I assume he took a bit of a beating during his escape, and the landing couldn't have been too soft if it made a crater like this. Why'd you ask?''

''I was just thinking that I could use my magic to patch him up a little.''

Robin went over the idea in his head for a couple seconds, thinking that it would cause no harm, and possibly even encourage Han'lak to trust them. ''Not a bad idea,'' he admitted, looking at Blue Beetle, who needed no more to know to translate.

Robin watched with interest as the cat-boy looked at the dark haired girl once Jaime was finished, as if weighing her intentions, before giving her a short nod. ''Alright, let's get started,'' Traci said, cracking her fingers. Approaching the alien boy, she gently placed a hand on his chest.

However, a second later, Han'lak cried out, and, faster than any of them could react, swung around and sent her flying. Blue Beetle immediately flew towards his girlfriend, catching her before she hit the ground, at the same time as Wonder Girl dashed forward and slugged Han'lak in the stomach, then hit him with an uppercut. The alien twisted his body in mid-air, allowing him to land on his feet, though his landing betrayed his less than perfect physical state. Blood pumping, Wonder Girl charged, only to have him dodge and use her momentum to throw her into a tree.

''Please, let's stop fighting,'' Robin tried to reason with the suddenly hostile alien, holding his hands out in an appeasing manner. ''This is just some sort of misunderstanding. We don't want to hurt you.'' Though he could not understand him, Han'lak stopped in his tracks, as if sensing the intention behind his words, and retracted his claws, drawing a sigh of relief form the Boy Wonder. Unfortunately, Blue Beetle, either having not realized what Robin was trying to do, or just too angry at seeing his girlfriend hurt, shifted his arm into a sonic cannon and fired a blast at the Felishan, causing him to clamp his hands over his ears, obviously hurt, if his cry of pain was anything to go on. ''Wait, don't-''

Robin was interrupted when Han'lak raised his head and fired a yellow beam from his eyes, hitting Blue Beetle square in the chest, cutting his attack short and blasting him back. The alien boy was once more set upon by Wonder Girl, dropping under the kick aimed at his head, then extending his claws and slashing at her Achilles tendon, causing her to fall to the ground. Stumbling a little as he tried to stand up, Han'lak dropped on all fours and ran away, quickly putting distance between himself and the young heroes.

Deciding to ignore any thoughts of pursuit, Robin quickly made his way to his girlfriend's side, pulling out a small medical kit to tend to her injury. As he was busy taking care of her, he looked up to the sight of the Bio-Ship coming down and landing nearby, Miss Martian and Superboy coming out a moment later. ''Robin? What happened?'' Miss Martian asked with concern as she walked towards him and Wonder Girl, concern apparent on her face.

''And where's this alien cat-boy?'' Superboy inquired.

''He's gone. I'll explain the rest later.''

''Right, come on,'' she said, motioning towards the Bio-Ship.

* * *

><p>Away from the scene of the fight, hidden in a dark alley with no one else to be seen, the Felishan boy allowed himself to stop and rest. Leaning back against a brick wall, he simply stayed there as he tried to catch his breath, until being reminded that he was still hungry. Doing his best to ignore the less pleasant smells that reached his sensitive nose, he reached into an open dumpster, sifting through it until he pulled out five hamburgers halves, a dozen chicken wings, three slices of pizza, a large sandwich and a mass of fries.<p>

''Should have known better,'' Han'lak grumbled as he ate the food. Turning his eyes toward the nighttime sky, he then glanced at the spot that Traci has touched him, where there was a black mark, as if he'd been burned. Once he finished devouring his meal, he got up and found a sufficiently dark corner, where he lay down and curled into a ball, soon falling asleep, but not before muttering one thing: ''I hate magic.''

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go, hope you liked it, and reviews make my day, so... hint, hint!<strong>


End file.
